As Long As You're Mine
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Ianto wants to make the day special for the one woman he loves. ToshIanto


**As Long As You're Mine**

**Summary**: It's Valentine's Day and Ianto wants to make the day special for the one woman he loves. Tosh/Ianto.

Valentine's Day used to be the worst day of the year for Ianto Jones and Toshiko Sato. Ianto would sit at home, looking at old photos of him and his then, now deceased, girlfriend Lisa Hallot. He would sit and drink enormous amounts of champagne as he remembered the painful memories of how she died, knowing that he would never share Valentine's Day with her again. He used to cry himself to sleep.

**xxxx**

Toshiko wasn't very much different. She would remember Mary, whom she had loved very much. But remembering her always hurt. She even remembered as far back to when her mother and father would give her little Valentine's cards when she was a child, telling her how much they loved her. Her parents were now gone, and Tosh thought she was alone.

**xxxx**

"Right everyone, since its Valentine's Day – and I'm feeling generous today – you only have to work another half hour then you can go," Captain Jack Harkness told his staff at Torchwood 3. Doctor Owen Harper just scoffed. He hated Valentine's. Just an excuse for him to go get drunk and celebrate being single. Gwen Cooper smiled. She'd get to go home and spend some time with her live-in boyfriend, Rhys.

Ianto smiled too. No longer was Valentine's Day the worst day of the year. He would get to spend it with the one person he loved more than anything else in the universe. Toshiko Sato. He looked over in her direction only to meet her eyes. He smiled at her then went back to making the coffee, the smile never leaving his face. He placed the cups onto a tray and he carried them through to the Hub. He handed one to Owen, who took it and blew over the surface of it to cool it. He put one on Gwen's desk. He handed one cup to Tosh, who took it with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Ianto," she said. Ianto smiled again. He couldn't get enough of smiling around Tosh. He walked to Jack and handed Jack his cup with "Big Bad Boss" written on the side. Jack nodded to Ianto as he took his coffee. He too a drink and then looked at his watch.

"You know what … finish your coffee then go home. Do whatever crap you do on Valentine's Day," he told them. He had never seen them all get out of their seats fast enough. Ianto and Tosh pulled on their coats, Gwen and Owen doing the same.

"Have fun guys," Jack called. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Doesn't leave us much then," Ianto whispered to Tosh, who giggled. She took his hand and they left the Hub together.

**xxxx**

Tosh was sitting in the sitting room of her and Ianto's new house. They had recently just moved in together. He had nipped upstairs for a moment. She opened a bottle of champagne and poured two glasses.

"Tosh … could you come here for a second?" Ianto called downstairs. Tosh picked up the two glasses of champagne and headed upstairs. She headed to their bedroom and opened the door. There was Ianto, lying on the bed, holding a rose in his mouth. Tosh smiled broadly and walked over to him. She put the champagne on the bedside table and sat on the bed. She took the rose from him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Thank you, Ianto," she said, taking in the sweet scent of the flower as she held it up to her nose.

"That's not everything," he told her. She raised her eyebrow at him. He smiled. He went to a drawer and pulled out a thin black box with a blood red ribbon tied around it. He handed it to her. She looked at him in wonder then down at the box in her hand. She pulled at the ribbon, making it come loose easily. It dropped to the floor. She pulled the lid of the box and pulled out two tickets. Before she could say anything, Ianto spoke.

"I asked Gwen to find out what you would like to see at the theatre. She told me you would love to go see the musical "Wicked." So I got them for us. We go tonight at seven thirty," he told her. Tosh didn't know what to say. She put the box down on the bed. She stood up and pulled Ianto down into a passionate kiss. He kissed her back deeply, pulling her close to his body. It was a long kiss but eventually Tosh broke back and smiled at him.

"Thank you Ianto. I love you so much," she told him. All Ianto could do was smile back twice as wide as he was already smiling.

"And I love you," he told her. "Now go get ready." She nodded and went to the bathroom to have a shower. Ianto picked up the champagne that Tosh had brought up for him and he took a sip. Suddenly the bathroom door opened again and Tosh popped her head out.

"Ianto … if we are both going out then you will need a shower too," she said to him, smirking. She pushed open the door a little more. Ianto smiled.

"Well why didn't you say so?" he said, walking towards her and capturing her lips in a kiss, kicking the bathroom door closed with his foot.

**xxxx**

Tosh stood in the bathroom after drying her hair, applying her make-up. Ianto stood in front of a full length mirror he had in his bedroom, buttoning up a white dress shirt he had chosen to wear. He buttoned it up fully before putting on his tie. Tosh came out of the bathroom looking radiant. She smiled at Ianto. She opened up the wardrobe doors.

"Ianto … what shall I wear?" she asked him. Ianto looked into the wardrobe.

"Erm … none of that," he told her. Tosh looked confused.

"Ianto, these are the only formal clothes I have," she told him. He shook his head and went round to the bed. He reached under the bed and pulled out a box. He handed it to her. She took it and opened it. Inside was a beautiful navy blue, strapless dress, with sequins near the bottom of the dress. She gasped.

"Oh Ianto, it's gorgeous," she exclaimed. Ianto cupped her cheek.

"As are you," he told her. She looked up at him, smiling. She went on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately. Then she went to the bathroom with her dress to finish getting ready. Ianto went to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of trousers from his best suit and pulled them on, buckling them and tucking himself in. He looked better than he had in a while. He sorted himself out with some cufflinks and sprayed some aftershave on before pulling on his suit jacket. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Tosh walked out in the dress. Ianto's jaw, literally, hit the floor. Tosh smiled.

"You look beautiful, Tosh," Ianto told her. Tosh blushed. She loved getting compliments from Ianto. It made her feel so special.

"You're pretty gorgeous yourself," she told him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

"I love you Ianto," she told him. Ianto tilted her face up to his. He kissed her on the lips gently.

"Come on, we better get going soon," he told her. "Oh … and I love you too." Tosh smiled. Ianto picked up the shoulder wrap he bought with the dress and draped it around her shoulders. She looked breathtaking.

"Come on," he said, picking up the tickets and putting them inside his suit jacket. "We don't want to be late!"

**xxxx**

Ianto parked his car not far from the entrance. He and Tosh both got out and they headed to the door of the theatre. They showed their tickets and were shown to their seats. Ianto had paid for a private box right next to the stage. He and Tosh sat down.

"I can't believe we have a private box," she told him. Ianto smiled. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said. Tosh blushed again. She hadn't had so much attention focused on her in a long time. Suddenly the lights went down and the orchestra started. Tosh laced her fingers with Ianto's and sat back to enjoy the show.

**xxxx**

Further into the show, Ianto noticed how much Tosh was engrossed with it. He smiled. He turned his head back to the stage. The characters, Elphaba and Fiyero, came onto the stage. They knelt down at the front of the stage in each others arms and began to sing the love duet. Tosh watched with awe as the song progressed. She felt her heart beating faster as she watched them kiss on stage at the end of the first verse, remembering her first kiss with Ianto. She felt Ianto's arm slide round her shoulder and she leaned into him. Her hand went to his leg and it rested there. She turned to look at Ianto, who smiled at her and kissed her gently. She smiled back and looked back at the stage. All she could think about was her love for Ianto as the song progressed. The song was coming to an end. Tosh rested her head against Ianto's shoulder. The song finished and everyone applauded. Tosh smiled at Ianto as she applauded.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she whispered. Ianto smiled and kissed her.

"Anything to make you happy," he told her.

**xxxx**

Ianto unlocked the door to their house and they both entered. Tosh pulled Ianto in with her. She smiled at him. She put down her shawl, bag and her copy of the "Wicked" soundtrack she had purchased as they had left the theatre. She headed to the kitchen with the bouquet of roses Ianto had bought for her while they had been out. She went to put them in a vase. Ianto sat down on the sofa. He picked up the CD that Tosh had bought. He stood up again. He heard Tosh in the kitchen pop open the bottle of champagne she had opened earlier in the day.

"Ianto … would you like a glass?" she shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes please," he called back. He stood up and walked to the stereo system in the corner of the room. He popped the CD into the player and pressed play. Tosh appeared in the living room just as the love duet "As Long As You're Mine" came through the speakers. Ianto turned it up a little louder. Tosh smiled. Ianto stretched out his hand towards her. She put the wine down and took his hand. He brought Tosh close to him, their bodies pressing together intimately. Tosh's arms went round Ianto's neck, one hand playing with the hair at the base of his neck. They began to sway to the music, their eyes never leaving each others.

**"_Kiss me too fiercely,_**

_**Hold me too tight,**_

_**I need help believing,**_

_**You're with me tonight …"**_

Ianto ran his hands down Tosh's side, down to her hips. He pulled her hips against his as they danced together. Tosh blinked, but kept her eyes closed for longer than she thought, loving the feeling of Ianto's body against hers.

**"_My wildest dreamings,_**

_**Could not foresee,**_

_**Lying beside you,**_

_**With you wanting me …"**_

Tosh felt her breathing speed up slightly as Ianto's touch made her feel on fire. She and Ianto were so close they were practically one. She loved this feeling. She continued to stare into his eyes. There was passion burning there.

**"_And just for this moment,_**

_**As long as you're mine,**_

_**I've lost all resistance,**_

_**And crossed some borderline …"**_

Tosh's hands left Ianto's neck and travelled down, over his shoulders and down to his chest. She could feel his heart beating beneath her fingertips. It was racing, but not as fast as her own heart.

**"_And if it turns out,_**

_**It's over too fast,**_

_**I'll make every last moment last,**_

_**As long as you're mine."**_

Ianto turned Tosh around in his arms so that her back was pressed against his chest. She relaxed back against him. His hands slid round to her stomach, holding her to him. Tosh melted into his embrace. Her legs felt like jelly. She was very thankful Ianto was there to hold her up.

**"_Maybe I'm brainless,_**

_**Maybe I'm wise,**_

_**But you've got me seeing,**_

_**Through different eyes …"**_

Tosh closed her eyes, savouring the feeling of Ianto's warm body against her own. She reached back, tangling her hand in Ianto's hair, their lips mere inches from each others. Ianto sighed deeply against her skin. His hot breath tickled Tosh's neck. Tosh let a small smile creep across her lips. She was in heaven.

**"_Somehow I've fallen,_**

_**Under your spell,**_

_**And somehow I'm feeling,**_

_**It's "up" that I fell!"**_

Tosh suddenly stopped dancing. Ianto looked at her. She turned round in his arms. He smiled down at her. She reached up to cup his face, bringing his lips down to meet hers. He kissed her back deeply, revelling in the softness of her lips against his. Ianto's hands ran up her back to her shoulders, pulling her against his body. Tosh began to pull Ianto's shirt out of his trousers before her hands went to his tie. She took it off and dropped it to the floor. Then she went to his shirt buttons, undoing them with confident fingers.

**"_Every moment,_**

_**As long as you're mine,**_

_**I'll wake up my body,**_

_**And make up for lost time …"**_

Ianto's body began to react to Tosh's too-soft touch. He shrugged off his suit jacket, letting it drop to the floor. Tosh then pushed his shirt off his shoulder, their lips still tasting each others. Ianto's hands went to Tosh's back and began to unzip her dress. He pulled the zip down slowly until it could go no further, leaving the dress to puddle around her feet.

**"_Say there's no future,_**

_**For us as a pair,**_

_**And though I may know,**_

_**I don't care …"**_

Tosh guided Ianto over to the sofa, pushing him down onto it. She straddled Ianto on the sofa, capturing his lips in hers again. She pressed her chest against his, making him moan loudly. She then trailed kisses down his jaw-line, throat and collarbone, gently biting at the skin. She made her way further down his chest, tasting his heartbeat as she worked her lips over his chest.

**"_And just for this moment,_**

_**As long as you're mine,**_

_**Be how you want to,**_

_**And see how bright we shine …"**_

Tosh's mouth left Ianto's chest. She looked down at him underneath her. His lips were slightly red and swollen from the fierceness of her kiss, he had little bite marks down his collarbone and his breathing was very heavy, making him look gorgeous in the dim light of their living room. He smiled the best he could at her through his breathlessness. Tosh's sexy underwear she had bough especially for Valentine's was leaving little to Ianto's imagination. Tosh reached for the belt on Ianto's trousers.

**"_Borrow the moonlight,_**

_**Until it is through,**_

_**And know I'll be here holding you,**_

_**As long as you're mine!"** _

Tosh pulled Ianto's belt off, closely followed by his trousers. The pile of clothes on the floor seemed to build up fast. Ianto reached up and brushed Tosh's hair behind her ears and caressed her cheeks gently. He then ran his fingers down over her shoulders, down over her breasts, making her arch against him, her eyes closing and her head being thrown back. Ianto smiled. Tosh opened her eyes again and looked down at Ianto.

"You know Ianto … I think, now, I am the one who feels wicked," she said, smiling at him and taking his lips in a soul-searing kiss again. That was the moment Ianto knew how much he actually loved Toshiko Sato.


End file.
